A YuGiOh! Story
by J-Slow
Summary: It starts when Yugi recieves a mysterious letter about his grandfather, whose been missing for over a year!


*Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Yu-Gi-Oh! [tm]. I am simply borrowing these names for my fic. Thank You!  
(The scene opens with Yugi tossing and turning in his bed asleep. Next to his bed is a table. On the table is a box that once contained the pieces to the Millennium Puzzle. On the box is a note.)  
  
~Yugi's Dream (a flashback from a year ago)~  
  
"Wait Grandpa, don't leave" shouts Yugi. "I'm sorry Yugi, please forgive me" Solomon replied, "I must go now to the ruins in Egypt. That fellow Shadi came to me this afternoon; he says that your life may be at risk if I don't return with him to Egypt. I don't want to think about what may happen if I don't leave this instant. Goodbye my young one, please take care of the shop while I'm away". Just then the room became dark and a bright light surrounds Solomon. As the light fades and the dark disappears, so does Yugi's grandfather. Yugi is left weeping.(end flashback)  
  
Just then, Yugi is awakened by a crack of thunder and it begins to rain outside. Yugi sits up and rubs his eyes. "That same dream again" he says softly, "I miss you grandpa". As the rain falls gently and taps at his window, Yugi turns his head to check the time, " 3:30 am.it will be light in a couple hours, I should get some more rest. I have a big duel with Joey later for my Kunai with Chain card. But I think I'll surprise him and give it to him either way". With a smile, Yugi turns to go back to sleep and notices the note on his box. He turns on his lamp and picks up the note, with is sealed with golden wax. The markings in the wax look strangely familiar. He breaks the seal and takes out what seems to be a letter. "It's some sort of invitation" Yugi says, shocked. "But how did it get here? Guess I better find out who it's from". He unfolds the invitation and sees what appears to be Egyptian hieroglyphics. "Oh geez, I can't read this" Yugi says, "HEY, wait a minute! Do you think you can help me" Yugi says, looking around like he's searching for something. "Yes, I can" says a deep hollow voice. "Ok, thanks" Yugi said, "YUGIOHHH".  
  
A bright light surrounds him and he mysteriously transforms into what appears to be a much older version of himself. "It says here: 'Yugi Moto, you are cordially invited to my palace here in Egypt. Please bring your deck of Duel Monster cards for there will be much dueling. Feel free to bring friends.'" (*the tone of the letter suddenly turns from inviting to anger as Yami, previously introduced as the "deep, hollow, voice" continues to read*). " I have something you want. If you ever wish to see your grandfather again you will accept my request and make haste to my palace. Your Millennium Puzzle will lead the way. If you fail to make it here within three days I will be forced to release your grandfathers soul and seal it in the Shadow Realm. I'm waiting.' There is a symbol at the bottom, it stands for the Millennium Eye." said Yami, "I've not seen that symbol for many years". As Yami folds the invitation the bright light returns and Yugi is transformed back to his original state. "Thanks Yami, I have to get to that palace within three days if I want to save grandpa" says Yugi, worried. "I don't know what he meant when he said my Millennium Puzzle will lead the way, but I'll find out soon enough". "I know what it means little one" said Yami, now speaking through the Puzzle. " I know where this palace is. I am to lead you to it so you can save your grandfather". "Oh wow" said Yugi, with mixed feelings "But how will you do that? Egypt is so far away and I am way to young to buy a plane ticket". "Don't you worry little one" Yami said confidently. "By releasing me you've barely tapped the power of the Millennium Puzzle. This Puzzle has a door to Egypt inside of it. When you are ready to leave, all you have to do is wish that you were in Egypt so you can save your grandfather. But perhaps you should get some more rest and in the morning you can tell your friends. They may want to go with you.". " I guess that's true" said Yugi, yawning. "I'll meet Téa, Tristan, and Joey tomorrow in the Town Square just before my duel with joey and explain the situation. Good night Yami, thanks for all your help". Yugi turns off his lamp and rolls over to go to sleep. Knowing his grandfather is still alive is reassuring. He yawns again and says "I'm coming grandpa", and goes to sleep.  
  
~*~ Hey everyone, this is Yugi! Please join us on our next episode when I tell Joey Tristan and Téa my big news. There are also three other people who unexpectedly show up at my shop. Find out who they are, next time!~*~  
  
..::? A word from the author: Please review my fic. And tell me what you think! This is my first fic. Ever and I'm pleased with it! I've already started on Chapter 2 so that should be up shortly! Thanx for taking the time to read my fic. +J-Slow+?::.. 


End file.
